Why Bel Hates Prince of Tennis and Kuroshitsuji
by TunaForDesert
Summary: On a late night, the Varia has an interesting conversation in their lounging room. Rated T for language, hint of Xanxus x Bel family fluff


**Title**: Why Bel Hates Prince of Tennis and Kuroshitsuji

**Rating**: T for language

**Summary**: On a late night, the Varia has an interesting conversation in their lounging room. Rated T for language, hint of Xanxus x Bel

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR, POT and Kuroshitsuji

Start.

* * *

Sounds of crunching and slurping drinks were the only sounds can be heard from the room. The Varia officers were in their pj's while watching TV. Xanxus was wearing a plain black satin pants and a sleeveless white shirt while sitting on his trademark throne. On his right side was Squalo with a horizontal designed blue PJ. The lines were in a darker shade of blue. Sitting with him on the fancy golden yellow sofa was Lussuria with his bright pink sleep robe. On his head was a pink sleepy eyes cover (I don't know the name, but you know, it's like the one that guy from Gintama wears when he sleep).

On Xanxus's left side was Levi-A-Than with a pair of plain dark green PJ without any design. Beside him was Belphegor wearing a long sleeved black and white top. The neckline was a bit bigger that it slid down and showed his left shoulder; leaving a tempted Xanxus looked at his way more than often. Sitting peacefully on Bel's lap was Mammon with his favourite strawberry milk. The mist Arcobaleno was wearing a cute purple baby PJ and a purple sleepy hat instead of his hood. The hat has a white ball fluff on the top and was sliding down Santa's style. And it also covered his eyes like usual.

Oh, and did I mentioned that the strawberry milk was in a milk bottle?

The Varia's mist officer was sucking on the bottle like a baby, which he technically was.

This was one of those peaceful moments that they did not mind to share. No matter how much they denied it, they still saw each other as a family member. It's been proven more than once. Like in the future, Bel couldn't get over the fact that his partner, his best friend was gone that he insisted Fran to wear the hideous hat, just to calm his mind that Mammon will always be with them, even if it means having someone like him close to them.

What were they watching?

"That's stupid. No matter how many times I see it, it still irritated me how he let that Akutsu guy humiliate him like that. If there's someone that dares to pour down juice on me, I'll slice him to three pieces." Squalo muttered

"But Kawamura is a shy character. That's why he didn't fight back. And Ryoma would avenge him eventually though." Bel said while munching a potato snack.

"Bel-kun, I thought you don't like this series." Lussuria said out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I don't but Mammon likes it so I guess it is okay to stay here." The blond nudged the baby on his lap.

"Thanks Bel, but you never tell us why you don't like it." Mammon said between sucking. He stopped sucking and lifted his bottle at Bel.

"Oh, is your milk finish? Bel, hand it over, would you dear?" Lussuria asked as he took a carton of milk from the table in front of them. Bel took the bottle and handed it to Levi who handed it to Squalo passed Xanxus and finally Lussuria took it from Squalo after the rain guardian took off its tit. The sun guardian opened the milk carton and poured down the pink liquid. After that he took the tit from Squalo and set it on the opening. The bottle once again being passed between the guardians and Mammon took it from Bel's hand gratefully.

"Thanks, Luss." He said and started to suck it again. Lussuria giggled and squeal.

"I still can't believe that Mammon is a boy. He'll be an adorable little princess of the Varia if he was a girl. Just like Bel, the prince." The man giggled, earning him a small blush from Mammon and a glare from Xanxus.

"So Bel?" Squalo inquired. He grabbed another packet of snack.

Bel snorted, "The Hyoutei's captain, Atobe looks too much like Rasiel for my taste. They both stated they are kings and keeps saying 'ore-sama.' And I really hates that 'ore-sama no bigi ni yoina' line. It's lame."

"I agree with you there. Who would say 'Be awed by my prowess!' like a bloke desperate for attention? He's one sad guy." Levi nodded.

"Well, I'm glad Ryoma depleted his ego for once, shishishi." Bel laughed softly, carefully so Mammon won't be disturbed.

"I have one character that I don't like too." Mammon interjected.

"Who?" Squalo asked.

"Kevin Smith. In fact, I absolutely loath him." The mist guardian said with a frown on his lips.

"Why is that so?" Levi asked as well.

"Remember that Illusion of his? It's actually a cloud attribute with the propagation ability. And he dared to name it after my prideful attribute! I swear I'll black mail that Konomi Takeshi guy." Mammon growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Xanxus finally spoke. His eyebrows knitted together to show his irritation.

"Sorry, boss. During the time you were freeze, we've been watching the series every Sunday morning. You have a lot to catch up." Squalo smirked.

"I think the last time boss watched it was around their match with Fudoumine. Atobe and the American team haven't been introduced then. Squalo's right, you have a lot to catch up boss." Lussuria said with a pout. Xanxus growled. He may be 24 in physical stature but he's only 16 in mind, dammit! He's still a teen with a slight addiction of anime. So what if he watched Prince of Tennis during that time and still wanted to follow it now?

"The series is already over and a new sequel has been released. It's called New Prince of Tennis." Levi informed Xanxus.

"Fine, will you trashes shut the hell up now so I can watch the fucking story?" Xanxus growled at them.

5 minutes….

10 minutes…..

15 minutes…..

"Is there any other anime that you don't like too, Bel?" Lussuria asked.

Bel put a thoughtful pose and slowly nodded, "Yeah, you know that series Kuroshitsuji? The master, Ciel, I don't like him too."

"Why?" Squalo asked.

"Because of his name, Ciel, that's what our parents and I used to call Rasiel."

"So you don't like anything that has anything to do with your twin?" Levi raised an eyebrow. Bel shrugged and laughed softly.

"Oh!" Lussuria suddenly exclaimed and pointed excitedly at Bel. They followed where he was pointing and they saw Mammon already fast asleep with the bottle still in his hand.

"Aww, he's so cute that it's such a sin to disturb him." the sun guardian cooed. He stood up and walked over to Mammon and Bel. The flamboyant man gently picked the Arcobaleno up to his arm and softly cooing a soft nursery rhyme like a mother always does to her baby. He put Mammon's head on his shoulder as he supported the Arcobaleno's back with his right hand. His left hand was supporting Mammon's bottom.

"I'm going to put him into his bed. Levi, come with me and get the bottle and milk carton too. He might get thirsty when he wakes up in the morning." Levi grunted and did what Lussuria asked him. They walked out of the room went to Mammon's room.

Squalo yawned and looked at the clock above the plasma TV, "What the fuck? Its pass 1 morning already? I'm going to bed." He announced and groggily walked out too.

"Come here, Bel." Xanxus gestured his storm guardian. Bel laughed softly and walked over to Xanxus. The latter pulled the blond into his lap and immediately nipped on his neck.

"Mm." Bel moaned softly. Xanxus pulled away and planted a soft kiss on the blond's lips. It was just brushes and a slight pressure on Bel's lips, nothing more. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the gentle kisses they shared. When Xanxus pulled away, Bel settled and nuzzled on his chest.

"Nobody would've guessed you would be so gentle with your partner." Bel said sleepily while smiling a bit.

Xanxus smirked, "I don't, trash. It's just you who is so fragile that I have to be careful."

Bel almost pout, instead he settled with slightly glaring, "Well, I like rough as well."

"Yeah, during sex."

* * *

End.

Honestly? I love Xanxus with Bel.

And the fluff, *gasps* IT WAS SO CUTE! Who said Varia can't have family fluff?

And yes, it's true; Rasiel refers to himself as ore-sama, like Atobe does. Rasiel and Bel also shares the same habit when they're irritated saying 'ka-ching'. Found it on Reborn Wiki while I was tampering Google to find Rasiel's name's meaning.

MY FIRST ONE-SHOT!

Love to everyone who takes time to click on this story~!


End file.
